Damon Okuma
Damon Okuma is 2nd seat of the 7th Squad, commanded by Sajin Komamura. Character Traits Backstory In one of his missions with Gehenna, a Metastacia was found in Japan. The Metastacia caught Damon, but instead of Metastacia taking control, Damon expulsed him out and killed it. That's when a Hollow called Inferno appeared. Damon noticed he didn't have his Zanpakutō on his sheath, but it was in Inferno's hands. Inferno then told him to fuse together. Damon gladly accepted the offer. After fusing, Damon obtined his bankai. Apperance Damon wears a school uniform because he doesn't like his shikahusho much. He has glasses, but removes them when he activates his bankai. Personality Damon is a confident, arrogant boy who only cares for his friends, with such a bond to sacrifice himself to save them. Powers and Abilities Qualities Inmense Spiritual Pressure- After fusing with Inferno, Damon can now match with Kenpachi Zaraki. Hand-to-hand specialist- After fusing with Inferno, Damon has to fight barehanded unless he wants to fight with his Zanpakuto. Kido Expert- Damon has great mastery over spiritual energy capable of measuring his power to not overdo it sometimes. He can mix his hand to hand specialty with his kido to make magical combos that can destroy even a Menos Grande . Zanpakuto Expert- Damon can fight with his Zanpakutou at lightning fast speeds. Zanpakuto Invento is Damon's zanpakuto and ressemble's a katana which reaches from his neck to his feet. He can summon this by Inferno because after the fusion, Inferno took Invento with him to the spiritual plane. :Shikai- Damon releases his zanpakutou with the command, Look the perfect fusion ...the destruction to end all. :*''Shikai Special Ability''- Invento can cause 3 types of different attacks: ::*''Hand Spells''- These are spells cast on the hands of Damon and can pierce the heart with no problem. There are 6 types, Fire, Water, Thunder, Air, Light and Darkness Hand Spells. ::*''Weapon Spells''- These are spells that conjure up weapons depending on Damon's decsion. ::*''Judgement Spells''- These spells are mostly ranged. They have different properties, Short range, Long range, Slow and Fast :*''Bankai''- Invento Hell is a Transformation-type Bankai. ::*''Invento Hell: Hellgana''- Damon transforms into a robot called Hellgana. Its color scheme primarily consists of blue and orange. Protruding from its spine are wing-like thrusters that are folded when not in use with two smaller basic ones located at the joints of the knees. Its head is bird-like in shape, giving it a sort of anthropomorphic appearance. Its right arm is armed with a retractable blade that is automatically charged with energy upon usage. Whilst retracted, a small gun-cannon is located at the hilt. On its left arm is a deflector energy shield which blocks all incoming attacks. At the lower base of its spine are three fin-like protrusions. After upgrading to Ver. 2, these fins separate from the body and orbit , becoming OPTIONs as they assist in Hellgana's offense and the added ability of Zero Shift, which allows Hellgana to dash at blinding speed. After being repaired from extensive damage, Hellgana's armor is essentially stripped down to the exoskeleton, becoming the lighter Naked Hellgana, boasting much more power than the original form of Hellgana. It also appears to have taken on a slight carnivorous side seen in its grab and throw attack which consists of Hellgana chewing on the captured target before throwing it. ImagesCAVZF1E7.jpg|Hellgana ImagesCAMDNKM9.jpg|Naked Hellgana D.jpg|Inferno fusing with Damon hj.png|Damon's death. imagesCAS7T10C.jpg|Hand Spell: Kāneiji no Hi imagesCARZVD4A.jpg|Damon's Shikai, Hand Spell: Flames of Carnage Behind the Scenes Damon was based on the character Kang Shichan (or something like that) from the manga Aflame Inferno. The pictures of Damon's Bankai are based on Jehuty for Zone of the Enders and Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner